Of hunters and unicorns
by Zuta-chan
Summary: WARNING: ATTEMPTED CRACK 'If you don't believe that unicorns exist, I will kill you.'... To Fai, life was all rainbows and sunshine unless you did not believe that unicorns existed. If that is the case, then she will personally come to your house and murder you in your sleep. Killua x oc.
1. Fai

**Hi everyone! I'm Zuta! How are you? Hope you will enjoy my first ever fanficton! This story is supposed to be funny... but with my writting level... well at least try to laugh for pity's sake! Okay, enough said. Lets start the story!**

**Warning: CRACK and shitty language.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fai**

Fai grinned ecstatically as she stood in front of the building she spent sleepless nights hacking into illegal websites to look for. She even went as far a bribing and threatening people just to find the single pair of coordinates that indicated her destination.

_'This is it,'_ she thought as her grin grew even wider, almost splitting her face in half in process, _'I'm finally gonna become a hunter!'_

Fai had always dreamed of becoming a hunter ever since she was little. After constant times of her hunter application forms being rejected (because she was too young at the time), becoming a hunter wasn't only a lifetime goal anymore, in fact it was becoming more of an... obsession.

She was actually turning into one of those rabid fangirls (fans of _things_ that I would rather not mention for the sake of the reader's sanity) who would faint at the mention of their obsession's name. Except, Fai didn't faint. Instead she would become so hyper and ecstatic that people would think that she was rather troubled in the head... well, more than usual anyways.

Her sole reason of wanting to become a hunter was rather unusual as well. She wasn't like those normal people who wanted money or fame or whatever, but rather, she wanted to prove that Unicorns were real.

Seriously, I would say that her obsession with unicorn's are more severe than her obsession with hunters. In fact, it was so severe that it was more of an _addiction_ than an obsession. She would literally kill someone if they said that unicorn's did not exist (her grade school teachers can confirm that... if they are still alive that is.) I suppose it is safe to say that she practically _lives_ for unicorns.

Okay now, off the topic of her horrid obsessions.

Lets have a proper introduction... or not.

Fai was a 12 year old little girl that was vertically... challenged. A simpler way to put it is to say that she was too short for her age. Like really, _really_ short. There were_ **8**_ year old's taller than her. *sigh* That is just sad.

On a brighter note however, she had fluffy pink hair (NATURAL pink hair despite what everyone says. It is_ so_ not dyed.) that matched her unicorns perfectly. Well, not all unicorns are fluffy and pink, but she doesn't need to know that (for the sake of the world's safety. Seriously, I'm not kidding.)

At the moment (everyday actually. She is addicted to unicorns after all) She was wearing a white hoodie with a huge pink fluffy unicorn face in the front and a fake sparkly unicorn horn sewn on the hood along with white leggings and pink fluffy boots. She looked like a girl dressed for Halloween.

...

Or lady gaga's twin sister... but maybe crazier.

...

Anyways, as I was saying at the beginning of the story (the _very_ beginning. The first sentence in fact) She was standing in front of the building that would lead to her awesome future career of finding unicorns.

The building itself... well, you would think that the hunter examination site would be a_ little_ bit prettier. And not in such a ... weird named building.

Like seriously, "The Greasy Spoon"?! Were all their spoons greasy or something? Or maybe they sold spoons that were greasy?

Anyways, as soon as she entered the shabby looking building (I will spare you the gory details of the building's appearance) she was hit with a warm burst of air filled with lovely scents that made her mouth water like a dog. (seriously, dogs have alot of drool)

"Hello" A chubby old man she assumed was the cook (he _was_ cooking something after all) greeted her at the counter, "how may I help you?"

"Umm... fat people... unicorns are cool..." she mumbled incoherently.

What? It wasn't her fault! Her brain was mush right now because of the heavenly scents floating around in the room. She had a soft spot for food. Or people with food. Or anything that had to do with food really.

The chubby cook raised an eyebrow at her as if to say; _What the fuck is a 8 year old little kid doing here? _

As I mentioned somewhere above (I think) she _was_ rather short for a 12 year old.

"Erm... I mean, I want to become a hunter!" She declared loudly. Luckily there weren't many customers around to give her the _WTF_ look. "Oh yeah. The password... what was it again? Um... I want to order a Steam Jumbo cooked slowly under a low fame!"

"You mean the steak combo cooked carefully under a low flame?" a woman's voice interrupted.

"Yes! Whatever!"

The woman (maybe she was the fat guy's wife or something?) shared an amused look with her so called husband. "Please follow me," she said to Fai as she proceeded to lead her to a room at the back of the restaurant.

Despite how short their tiny stroll tot he back of the restaurant was, it was still extremely awkward, with Fai shooting random questions at the lady ("did you know that Unicorns are real?" "Are you the examiner?" "Was that fat guy your husband?") and the lady not really knowing how to respond to her rapid questions.

"Here you are," the lady seemed relived when they arrived at their destination, "Good luck" and she left, closing the door behind her.

Fai however, didn't even notice her leaving since she was so preoccupied with drooling over the huge table of food that laid in the middle of the room.

She took a deep breath of wondrous scents that made her moan with pleasure (wow, that sounded wrong... XD). She was in _Heaven~_!

* * *

When she left the elevator room (she later found it out to be) all happy and _round_ with food, she was not expecting ugly scruffy big people to be glaring at her as soon as she stepped into a huge hall full (or not so full) of hunter applicants.

In fact, she didn't even notice anyone else's presence until she walk right into a huge man (fatter than the cook guy) with a box shaped nose.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, falling onto her ass, "Watch where you're going fat guy!"

The fat guy sweat dropped and muttered something about Bratz (weren't those some kind of barbie doll or something?).

"I should sue you for bumping into me! Do you even know who I am?! I'm the future Queen of Unicorns! Stupid asshole!" She roared, " but I guess I can forgive you if you say that you believe that unicorns are real."

She stared at him pointedly.

...

She waited.

...

She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

...

"Well?"

"Erm," The fat guy interlocked his fingers nervously, "I believe that unicorns are real?" He starting to sweat up a storm. Man, little girls dressed up as unicorn's are scary!

"Good!" Fai said brightly, "I'm happy that we both believe that unicorns are real! I'm Fai! What's your name?!"

"Uhh... I'm Tompa."

"Wow, cool name! That is like so unique! Bye, I'm gonna go now!" She said with sparkles surrounding her face, waving at Tompa as she retreated into the growing crowd of hunter applicants.

And this whole time, the only thought that occupied Tompa's mind was; _Shit, I should avoid kids dressed up for halloween next time._

* * *

For the next few hours, Fai mopped around in a random corner seemingly sleeping.

The truth was, she was actually spying on all the hunter applicants and deciding on their worth. Or rather, if they were good candidates to join her 'Awesome people who believe in unicorn's club'.

So far only two people passed her eyeball scanning test.

The first one was a weird looking clown guy that had red hair. Clowns are supppsed to like little kids and stuff... so he _must _believe in unicorns.

The other one was a little boy about her age (or the age she was _supposed_ to look like). He had cool fluffy white hair, so he automatically passed.

Now, to the part of convincing them to join her club. But of course, they have to actually pass the hunter exam to join her club.

Anyways, she took it upon herslf the ask the clown wannabe (or maybe he was already a clown? Who knows) to join her club first. Their conversation went something like this:

''Hello Mr. clown wannabe. Do you want to join my 'awesome people who believe in unicorns' club?''

''...''

''Of course you have to pass the hunter exam first though...''

''...''

''you believe in unicorns right?''

''...''

In the end he just smiled creepily at her and walked away.

Umm... maybe he was mute or deaf or something? Maybe thats why he walked way without answering her? (or maybe he, like everyone else thought she was batshit crazy?)

Anyways, she did not want a mute/deaf person in her club, so she soon gave up on him.

Next target... ah, there he is! The white fluffly haired kid!

''Hi! I'm Fai! Would you like to join my 'awesome people who believe in unicorn's club?''

He blinked at her.

''What?''

''Whats your name?''

''Why should I tell you?''

'' Because we are gonna become best unicorn buds someday!''

...

''You're weird.''

''Common! Just tell me your name! I told you mine!''

...

...

...

She gave him an ernest look

...

...

...

''I'm Killua.''

* * *

**Yep and I'm just gonna end it here. In terms of length... eh... not too bad. Could have done better, but oh well.**

**Hope you people (cats, dogs, aliens, or whatever species you are) enjoyed the story!**

**Please review (and fave and follow!)**

**And R&R! Whatever the hell that is... anyways...**

**I like constructive criticism!**

**And... umm... long live unicorns?**

** Bwahahahahaha! See you in the next chapter... er... in like a loooooonnnng time? I am a lazy author.**


	2. Life of short people

**Hi, this is a very quick update. I never thought I would update this fast.**

**WARNING: There is a lot of bad language and dirty jokes in here. please don't read if you are not comfortable with that stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life of short people**

"Why is there a human sized walking bean? Is it some kind of costume? Oh my god! It's shiny! Oh my god! It has eyes! OH MY GOD! It's looking at me! OH MY GOD! IT'S WALKING TOWARDS ME!"

Fai was freaking out.

A lot.

All because of a fat and shiny walking green bean.

"OH MY GOD! It's gonna come and bite off my sparkly unicorn horn! NOOOOOO!"

Umm... excuse me? No one will want to bite off your sparkly unicorn horn. Trust me. They wouldn't even do it if you paid them a thousand Jennies. Who knows where and what the unicorn horn has been through? I mean, it could have been shoved up someone's ass and we would never know. Better safe than sorry.

_*cough*_

"... I do not know this girl" No seriously. Killua did not know this girl at all. She did not just ask him to join her unicorn club thing and he did not just tell her his name. Okay, now all he had to do was to slowly back away and disappear into the crowd before she tries to persuade him into joining her club of imaginary horses with a ding-a-ling smack in the middle of its forehead.

"Oh, Killua! Join my club of 'awesome people who believe in unicorns'!"

What the fuck?! Wasn't she just freaking over the fat-green-bean man a few seconds ago?

"Look what Mr. Beanie gave me!" She grinned proudly **up** at him (her shortness...*sigh*) showing off her awesome and cool circular card with the number **111** in bold black smack in the center. "I feel like I had just won a gold medal in the Olympics for creating the best unicorn club ever!" She then proceeded to give her number plate a slobbery kiss. Life was good.

Except, Olympic medals were all for sports... right?

"Anyways, you have to join my club of 'awesome people who believe in unicorns', because... well, your hair is cool. People who have cool hair believe in unicorn's right?"

...

"Hahahaha!" Killua let out a bark of laughter. That was so funny that he almost pissed his pants. "You are hilarious!"

"Thats great, now you'll join my awesome unicorn club right? Right, right, right?"

"Umm... no."

"Huh? Why?"

"Unicorns don't exist."

...

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT UNICORNS DON"T EXIST?"

Yes, he just did.

"You know what? Your mom's *CENSORED* doesn't exist! ..._Unicorns don't exist_... A bunch of Bull crap!" She glared at him accusingly, as if he had just murdered her best friend (which he technically did, since her only friends are imaginary unicorns). Then she gave him the finger. "You know what?! I know that Unicorns exist! I saw them myself!"

"Oh yeah?! Where did you see them?! In your dreams?!"

"No! I saw them in one of the Harry Potter movies! Plus the 'My little Pony; friendship if magic' has a gazillion of them! And they were pink! Oh! And there were also unicorns in the Lord of the rings trilogy! There was this one unicorn... Shadowfax! He was the fastest unicorn alive!" Umm... that was just a really white horse. Not a Unicorn. "Whatever!"

"I am not joining your club, kid. Leave me alone." Wow, Killua was feeling really independent today wasn't he? By the way, I'm talking about the 2011 version of Killua. No the 1999 one. The 2011 version is cuter. If it was the old version of Killua, Fai's guts would probably be splattered all over the walls by now. Man, the 1999 version of Killua was scary...

"I'm not a little kid! I'm already 12! Plus, the minimum age for a hunter applicant is 12! Are you stupid or something?"

"There is no way that you are 12! The most accurate guess is 8. Seriously, there are 8 year olds taller than you. Midget"

...

Oh... he is so dead.

There was one thing that people who knew Fai well enough (there were only like what? Three people in the world? Four including her imaginary unicorn) avoided. And that was to call her a Midget. Or anything that hinted to her shortness. She would flip out worse than Edward Elric from 'Full Metal Alchemist'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO DAMN SHORT THAT WOULD FUCKING DROWN BEFORE REALIZING IT IS RAINING?!"

See? Forget about what I said about her being Lady Gaga's twin sister in the last chapter. She is the long lost twin of Edward Elric.

"Wha- I did not say that!" Okay Killua, I think it is about time you get away from this crazy unicorn loving girl now, before she shoves her fake sparkly unicorn horn up your ass.

"ROOOOAAARR!"

Really Killua, I think it is about time you magically turned into fairy dust or something. She is seriously gonna ram your ass with her fake sparkly unicorn horn. Look! She is even turning red in the face! Oh My God! There is even fire coming out of her nostrils! She's kicking up dust now... RUN! KILLUA! RUN!

* * *

One thing that Fai learned over the years for survival was that fat people always carried food with them.

After chasing Killua all over the hall full of hunter applicants for like twenty-four hours, she became quite hungry. So you know what she did? She went to bother the only fat person she knew that had food. Which was Tompa (poor soul... or not).

"Common Tompa, I want actual food. Not some stupid drink! I brought my own water! I know you have food with you! Fat people always have food on them! I'll even forgive you from that time when you bumped into me!" ...Uh... I thought he was already forgiven by saying that he believed in unicorns?

*GROWL*

"See! My stomach is even growling now!"

...

"Boo... You are mean Tompa. I'm hungry...Oh yeah! I think I brought some snacks with me!" She then proceeded to lift up her awesome unicorn sweater slightly... and ... a whole bunch of several different packages of snacks fell out. Snacks that were all related to unicorns of course.

Tompa's jaw hit the ground. She had a bunch of snacks with her already and she still bothered him for an hour?! He was seriously gonna choke her to death!

...or not... Little girls dressed up for Halloween are scary. Just hope that she chokes to death on her food then.

"Ah Mwa Gwad." She said with all sorts of junk food in her mouth, bits and pieces of pink fluffy crackers falling out of her mouth as she spoke "tere ez e buech ah gool oking peplz ova tere. Ah suo mac tem goin ma slub!"

"What?"

Fai swallowed her crakers. "I said there are a bunch of newbies over there. They just came out of the elevator! I should make them join my awesome unicorn club!"

She observed the trio of newbies from her perch on the pipe. There was a tall guy, who was old man looking, with a blue suit and tie, holding a suitcase in his hand. Maybe he was some kind of rich guy that wanted to bribe the hunter examiners into allowing him to become a hunter by giving them money? DARN! Why didn't she think of that?!

Then there was a blonde... heshe. The heshe doesn't have any boobs... so its a guy? Why does he look so girly then? Maybe he's gay? Or maybe just a flat-chested girl?

Lastly there was a little boy about her age that had hair cooler than Killua's. Seriously. It was all defying gravity and stuff. Wonder how much hair gel he used to make it stand up like that... OH! He should totally join her unicorn club! I mean, his hair is just too cool to ignore!

''Tompa... lets go and say hi to those people over there! ... Tompa?''

...

"Tompa?"

...

"Fatty?"

OMFG! The bitch! He ditched her!

* * *

**Like I said, it is a very quick update. That is why it's not as long as I wanted it to be...**

**Thank you to all those who reviewd! Wow, the story has only been up for a day and I already have four reviews! I'm living a blissful life... sorry, I'm just the kind of person that dies after seeing one review...**

**Review and follow and fave!**

**Constructive criticism is good.**


	3. In which alot of swearwords are involved

**Chapter 3: In which a little girl shows her knowledge of swear words**

At glance, Fai may seem like an 8 year old dumb kid that was disgustingly cute... and addicted with unicorns, and hates people (or any living thing) that comments on her shortness, and is married to food, and... okay, you get the point. However, the truth is that she is actually an alien that had invaded the body of and 8 year old looking 12 year old girl.

…I know, cliché right? Typical girl with a typical double... er, life?

Okay, I lied.

Every part of that first sentence is false (You will not be able to distinguish so much about a person at glance... unless you are superman or something).  
What I meant to say was; Fai is a stupid little 8-year-old looking girl (that is actually 12 years old) who fell in love with unicorns when she was a little girl (she still is) but can't actually get married to unicorns because she was already married to food. She has been cheating on food ever since her fateful meeting with unicorn (wow, her childhood is messed up).

Oh, and did I mention that she would not hesitate to ram her fake sparkly unicorn into anyone who commented on her shortness's ass? (Wait, that was kind of irrelevant...)

Ehm.

The point I have been trying to make in the previous paragraphs (before I went off topic and started talking about aliens and underage marriage) is that Fai is not as dumb as everyone perceives her as. I mean, even though it's really obvious that she has like zero brain cells (they were all killed by her imaginary unicorns), she's not that stupid.

Okay, maybe she is, but still, she was smart enough to figure out that Tompa (the fatass) was a bad guy. Or maybe it was just her awesome unicorn goodness intuition that discovered that fact. According to Rule #908 of her awesome unicorn book; bad guys are the fat guys without food. And Tompa did not have food... so yeah, improvise.

Anyways, when she saw Tompa handing the weird trio of newbies a bunch of canned juice things, she knew immediately that he was up to no good.  
And how did she know that?

She just knew. (wow, she could be the next fortune teller or something)

Fai watched with anticipation as the little boy with the cool gravity defying hair lift the can of juice to his mouth. Should she stop him before he turns into Tompa number two? I mean, fat guys are cool and all... as long as they have food. Maybe if the kid turned fat, he will magically produce a lot of food out of his ...um... fatness? You never know, right?

Actually, she was just gonna watch the whole trio of newbies get poisoned after all… even though she could be a hero and save all their lives… but she wasn't because, like dude seriously, FREE ENTERTAINMENT! YOLO right? Why not make the most of it (by, um... watching people die from becoming fat?).  
Time seemed to slow down as Fai watched the little boy take a sip from the juice can. You know, like in those movies where there is this one epic part where everyone is like slow motioned? Yeah, like that. She was just waiting for him to swallow the juice when suddenly, his face screwed up and he dramatically spit out the orange liquid like a waterfall. Wow, the anime effects are just so… dramatic.

And now, let's get a little peek at Fai's thoughts as she witnessed this little scene. I am warning ya though; she is a bit... troubled in the head:

_'OMG OMG OMG! He's gonna turn into a fatass like Tompa! OMG So cool! I bet he's gonna blow up like a balloon and turn orange like that girl from 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' OMG! Oompa loompa's are gonna have to come and like squeeze all that juice out of his body so he could walk normally again! Oh, Oh! Or maybe he's gonna turn out like that fat lady from 'Harry Potter' and turn into an actual human balloon and like float to space or something! OMG! I should have brought a camera! It'll be hilarious! I could become a millionaire for discovering the first flying species! OMG! The fame! OMG! The money! OMG! The Power! … Oh, and now the epic moment of him swallowing the juice... OMG OMG! He's gonna swallow it and-'_

"-FUCK" And he spit it out.

Well, at least he wasn't as dumb as he looked. I guess looks can be deceiving…sometimes.

Hm… now that the entertainment is over, maybe she should go over to them and introduce herself? Her older brother had always said that there was power in numbers. Maybe if she became friends with them, she will be stronger? I mean, if she became friends with them, she will be intellectually stronger?

Even though they didn't make a very good intellectual first impression (WTF is that?) they were still smarter than her nevertheless. Truthfully, if she was in their positions and was offered juice, she would have gulped it down without even tasting the water. But I suppose she is smarter than the weirdo trio since she did not fall into the trap of taking drinks from a stranger in the first place (however, a stranger offering her food is another story entirely)

"Hey, hey, hey YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she jogged towards the trio of newbie's, "Yes YOU! The trio of weirdo's and Tompa!" she raised a finger and pointed at them. "DO YOU…DO…YOU… YOU…DO YOU WANT TO JOIN MY AWESOME CLUB OF PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN UNICORNS?!"

Fai grinned, "Well? Do you? I promise you that there are advantages of joining my club! I'll even pay you!" Yes, she figured that after all those people declining her invitation, bribing people would be the best way to recruit members into her club.

Surprisingly, the first person to respond to her was the tall old man looking rich guy. "You'll pay us to join your club?"

"Yes!" Fai exclaimed while taking out a wad of bills from her hoodie pocket and handing it to the old looking rich guy. If the bystanders didn't know any better, they would have thought that she was dealing with drugs. "Now all you have to do is fill out this form," she handed him a white piece of document and a fancy looking pen, "and you will officially be part of the unicorn club!" She grinned ecstatically. Yes, bribing people was a good idea after all.

"Ah! Before I forget, I'm Fai! Nice to meet you! An Tompa here-"

...

"Fuck! He ditched me again!"

"Um…."

"Shit this is the second time he ditched me. I swear, next time he ditches me I'm going to*CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED* him!"

_How does an 8 year old looking 12 year old little girls know so many swear words anyway?_

* * *

Fai had a lot of questions.

"How come that guy does not have a mouth?"

"Does he talk with his mustache or something? Or is his mustache his mouth?"

"How old is he?"

"Do you think he is worthy of joining my unicorn club?"

"…His hair is weird, and he reminds me of a robot"

Fai suddenly giggled, "You are the weirdest bunch out of all these examinees here. Like, even your names are weird. " Who the hell was she talking to anyway?  
"Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio" Oh, she's talking to them. From now on, let's just call them the golden trio. Fai giggled again, this time with a pervertish blush, "Are you guys really close? Like really, really close? Do you do everything together?" … Her brain is officially messed up.

"…"

"What are you implying?"

"I mean, are you really close that you do *CENSORED* and *CENSORED* together? Like a threesome?"

Oh geeze! Where does she learn about this stuff anyway? Is her family full of perverts or something?

"UNICORNS ARE COOL!" Well, at least she knew how to change the topic when it gets awkward, "So, the Shit-zu examiner guy said that we have to follow him!"

"A-ah! We should go then."

"Yeah! Let's go! Come on! Let's go; running, running, running, running, running, running, running, running, running, running, running, running…..Oh, he's speeding up! Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster,faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster….."

_A few hours later…_

"faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster… you know what, this is getting boring. Hey Gon, where do you suppose the blondie and the old guy went?"

"Kurapika and Leorio? I think they're ahead of us."

"WHAT?! They are ahead of us? That's not fair! Them old people are supposed to wait for us youngsters!"

"You know we can hear you right? We're right behind you."

"Kurapika! When did you get here? I though you were in the front! And where is the other guy...there was an old guy... or was there even another guy...?"

And then she spotted Killua on his glorious skate board, "Oh hey! I think I know you!". What now? Is her memory reduced to the memory of a goldfish now? She doesn't even remember the white kid who commented on her shortness. He insulted her height for goodness sake! That is like a crime for an automatic death penalty!

Before Killua could comment on her lack of memory, another voice cut in, "HEY! KID! THAT"S NOT ALLOWED! THAT"S CHEATING!" Fuck you Leorio.

Killua stopped to stare at the man, "why?"

Leorio frowned down at Killua as if he was looking at the dumbest thing in the universe, "'Why'...? 'CAUSE IT"S AN ENDURANCE TEST!"

Fai look dumbfounded, "Whaaaaa~ That's not true!" she said pouting.

"Yeah!" Gon prompted, "The examiner just asked us to follow him, didn't he?"

"GON! WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"ON MY SIDE OF COURSE! BECAUSE I HAVE THE MOST AWESOME UNICORN CLUB!"

"NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU FAI! THIS DISCUSSION IS FOR ADULTS ONLY! KEEP OUT OF IT! "

"..."

"..."

"...are you implying that I'm short?"

...

And then, right before Fai could leap onto Leorio's face to rip his eyeballs out for implying that she was short, Kurapika saved the day. "You should both conserve your energy. You are noisy right now, so... the principle is that there are no principles."

"The *BEEP*! That doesn't even make sense!"

"YEAH!"

"No wait... that does make sense! It makes sense in a nonsense making way! I get it! The meaning of life! Is the number 42! (I think)" And now, Fai is just being extremely random.

Killua, ignoring the conversation between the blondie, the old guy, and the banshee unicorn girl, turned to Gon, "Tell me... How old are you?"

"Huh? I'm almost twelve."

"WHAAA! Me too! Fai-chan is also twelve!"

"Be quiet. You are 8. Besides, no one asked you. Anyways, I am also 12," Killua flipped off his skateboard, "finally, I'm gonna run too."

"Cool!" said Gon, awed by the skateboard trick.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

"And I'm FAI!" Fai suddenly cut in, feeling somewhat left out of the conversation.

"How 'bout you mister?" Killua asked, turning towards Leorio's direction.

"'Mister'...HEY YOU! I'M NOT THAT OLD! I"M FROM THE SAME GENERATION AS YOU!"

*Cue dramatic reactions

"NO WAY IN HELL! YOU LOOK ABOUT THE SAME AGE AS MY GRAMPS!"

* * *

**Author: R.I.P (O_O)**

**Fai: The author would like to thank you all for the awesome reviews. She is sorry that she is unable to come and speak with you at the moment because she currently in her grave. I am sad to inform you that the author has been killed by a mysterious disease called "pulling all-nighters studying for midterms". However, she will be back in time for the next chapter (I will use unicorn magic to bring her back...Bwahahahahahahahahaha...) Oh wait, nevermind. The author's ghost has arrived.**

**Ghost: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time! Right now is one of the busiest time of the year for me! I never knew that highschool would be so stressful! :( **

**Thank you guys for all your reviews though! **

**And to weird guest-san: It would be great if you draw fanart for me! I'm soooooooooooo happy! This is the first time that someone had offered to draw something for me! It would also be great if you give a link to the finished product too! I want to see it! (sorry, I would have replied earlier ... but you didn't have an account that i could actually PM to.. so yeah...)**

**What do you guy's think of this chapter? Is it a bit rushed?**

**It would be nice if one of you guys gave me constructive criticism... I really need to improve my writing skills.**

**REVIEW & FOLLOW & FAVE!**


End file.
